Glue sniffing
See also *Drug abuse *Inhalant abuse References *Agbayewa, M. O. (1981). Psychiatric management of chronic solvent inhalations: A case presentation: Psychiatric Journal of the University of Ottawa Vol 6(2) Jun 1981, 114-116. *Allison, W. M., & Jerrom, D. W. (1984). Glue sniffing: A pilot study of the cognitive effects of long-term use: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 19(4) Jul 1984, 453-458. *Altenkirch, H., & Schulze, H. (1979). Glue-sniffing and neuropathology: Neurological findings and social data from 40 cases: Nervenarzt Vol 50(1) Jan 1979, 21-27. *Altindag, A., Ozkan, M., & Oto, R. (2001). Inhalant-related disorders: Klinik Psikofarmakoloji Bulteni Vol 11(2) 2001, 143-148. *Bartolucci, G., & Pellettier, J. R. (1984). Glue sniffing and movement disorder: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 47(11) Nov 1984, 1259. *Becker, C. E. F., Lee, D. E., & Troost, B. T. (2004). Glue Sniffing Polyneuropathy: An Under Recognized Aspect of a Public Health Hazard: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 34(1) Jan 2004, 94-96. *Bensafi, M., Pouliot, S., & Sobel, N. (2005). Odorant-specific Patterns of Sniffing during Imagery Distinguish 'Bad' and 'Good' Olfactory Imagers: Chemical Senses Vol 30(6) Jul 2005, 521-529. *Biggs, S. J., Bender, M. P., & Foreman, J. (1983). Are there psychological differences between persistent solvent-abusing delinquents and delinquents who do not abuse solvents? : Journal of Adolescence Vol 6(1) Mar 1983, 71-86. *Bigler, E. D. (1979). Neuropsychological evaluation of adolescent patients hospitalized with chronic inhalant abuse: Clinical Neuropsychology Vol 1(1) 1979, 8-12. *Bowers, A. J., & Sage, L. R. (1983). Solvent abuse in adolescents: The Who? What? and Why? : Child Care, Health & Development Vol 9(3) May-Jun 1983, 169-178. *Chalout, L. (1971). Organic solvents: The Canadian Psychiatric Association Journal / La Revue de l'Association des psychiatres du Canada Vol 16(2) Apr 1971, 157-160. *Channer, K. S., & Stanley, S. (1983). Persistent visual hallucinations secondary to chronic solvent encephalopathy: Case report and review of the literature: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 46(1) Jan 1983, 83-86. *Clements, J. E., & Simpson, R. (1978). Environmental and behavioral aspects of glue sniffing in a population of emotionally disturbed adolescents: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 13(1) 1978, 129-134. *Cohen, S. (1981). The intentional inhalation of volatile substances: Advances in Substance Abuse Vol 2 1981, 123-143. *Comstock, B. S. (1977). A review of psychological measures relevant to central nervous system toxicity, with specific reference to solvent inhalation: Clinical Toxicology Vol 11(3) 1977, 317-324. *Cooper, R., Newton, P., & Reed, M. (1985). Neurophysiological signs of brain damage due to glue sniffing: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 60(1) Jan 1985, 23-26. *Crites, J., & Schuckit, M. A. (1979). Solvent misuse in adolescents at a community alcohol center: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 40(1) Jan 1979, 63-67. *D'Amanda, C., Plumb, M. M., & Taintor, Z. (1977). Heroin addicts with a history of glue sniffing: A deviant group within a deviant group: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 12(2-3) 1977, 255-270. *Ehyai, A., & Freemon, F. R. (1983). Progressive optic neuropathy and sensorineural hearing loss due to chronic glue sniffing: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 46(4) Apr 1983, 349-351. *Faillace, L. A., & Guynn, R. W. (1976). Abuse of organic solvents: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 17(4) 1976, 188-189. *Fornazzari, L., Wilkinson, D. A., Kapur, B. M., & Carlen, P. L. (1983). Cerebellar, cortical and functional impairment in toluene abusers: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 67(6) Jun 1983, 319-329. *Goko, H. (1977). On organic solvent inhaling juveniles: I. The reality and their psycho-social backgrounds: Japanese Journal of Child Psychiatry Vol 18(3) 1977, 127-140. *Goko, H. (1978). On organic solvent inhaling juveniles: II. A case study: Japanese Journal of Child Psychiatry Vol 19(5) Sep-Nov 1978, 334-344. *Hernandis, S. P., Diez, J. P., & Rouma, A. C. (2002). Sniffing and cannabis consumption during pre-adolescence: Multivariate analysis of predisposing factors: Anales de Psicologia Vol 18(1) Jun 2002, 77-93. Hershey, C. O., & Miller, S. (1982). Solvent abuse: A shift to adults: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 17(6) Aug 1982, 1085-1089. *Hindmarsh, K. W., Hensman, L. R., Kolbinson, C. L., & Mucha, A. M. (1983). Solvent abuse: Attitudes and knowledge among Saskatchewan retailers: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 18(1) Jan 1983, 139-142. *Jagger, E. (1997). Ambiguities in decision making: Social work's response to "glue-sniffing" in Scotland: British Journal of Social Work Vol 27(3) Jun 1997, 361-376. *Jagger, E. A. S. M. (1996). The policing of glue-sniffing: British Journal of Criminology Vol 36(2) Spr 1996, 237-254. *Jansen, P., Richter, L. M., & Griesel, R. D. (1992). Glue sniffing: A comparison study of sniffers and non-sniffers: Journal of Adolescence Vol 15(1) Mar 1992, 29-37. *Jansen, P., Richter, L. M., Griesel, R. D., & Joubert, J. (1990). Glue sniffing: A description of social, psychological and neuropsychological factors in a group of South African "street children." South African Journal of Psychology Vol 20(3) Sep 1990, 150-158. *Johnson, D. P. (1973). A study of relationships between drug abuse education and attitudes toward six classes of abused drugs: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kato, M. (1983). A birds eye view of the present state of drug abuse in Japan: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 11(1) Feb 1983, 55-56. *Kato, M. (1990). Brief history of control, prevention and treatment of drug dependence in Japan: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 25(2) Apr 1990, 213-214. *Korman, M., Matthews, R. W., & Lovitt, R. (1981). Neuropsychological effects of abuse of inhalants: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 53(2) Oct 1981, 547-553. *Laury, G. V. (1972). Psychotherapy with glue sniffers: International Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 1(2) Apr 1972, 98-110. *Lewis, J. D., Moritz, D., & Mellis, L. P. (1981). Long-term toluene abuse: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 138(3) Mar 1981, 368-370. *Lewis, P. W., & Patterson, D. W. (1974). Acute and chronic effects of the voluntary inhalation of certain commercial volatile solvents by juveniles: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 4(2) Spr 1974, 162-175. *Lockhart, W. H., & Lennox, M. (1983). The extent of solvent abuse in a regional secure unit sample: Journal of Adolescence Vol 6(1) Mar 1983, 43-55. *Lowenstein, L. F. (1984). Glue-sniffing and substance abuse: A tragic social phenomenon: Contemporary Review Vol 224(1421) Jun 1984, 309-313. *Lowenstein, L. F. (1985). Recent research into glue-sniffing: Extent of the problem, its repercussions and treatment approaches: International Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 31(2) Sum 1985, 93-97. *Milman, D. H., & Anker, J. L. (1971). Patterns of drug usage among university students: IV. Use of marihuana, amphetamines, opium, and LSD by undergraduates: Journal of the American College Health Association Vol 20(2) Dec 1971, 96-105. *Mullen, K., & Francis, L. J. (1995). Religiosity and attitudes towards drug use among Dutch school children: Journal of Alcohol and Drug Education Vol 41(1) Fal 1995, 16-25. *Nicholi, A. M. (1983). Recent patterns of psychoactive drug use among college students: The inhalants: Journal of American College Health Vol 32(1) Aug 1983, 41-43. *Nishida, H., & et al. (1973). On the deliberate inhalation of organic solvents (glue sniffing) which spread in a junior high school: Kyushu Neuro-psychiatry Vol 19(3-4) Dec 1973, 219-223. *O'Connor, D. J. (1979). A profile of solvent abuse in school children: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 20(4) Oct 1979, 365-368. *O'Connor, D. J. (1988). Glue sniffing and Volatile Substance Abuse by schoolchildren and adolescents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Perez de Francisco, C., & Garcia, E. R. (1973). Drug addiction by inhalation: Revista Latinoamericana de Psicologia Vol 5(1) 1973, 41-47. *Ruzhenkov, V. A. (1992). The clinical picture of intoxication with volatile substances contained by Moment-1 glue: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 92(2) 1992, 93-95. *Schneider, S. (1980). An analysis of drug/poison inhalation: Adolescence Vol 15(57) Spr 1980, 191-193. *Schottstaedt, M. F., & Bjork, J. W. (1977). Inhalant abuse in an Indian boarding school: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 134(11) Nov 1977, 1290-1293. *Shu, L.-R., & Tsai, S.-J. (2003). Long-term glue-sniffing: Report of six cases: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 33(2) 2003, 163-168. *Silberberg, N. E., & Silberberg, M. C. (1974). Glue sniffing in children: A position paper: Journal of Drug Education Vol 4(3) Fal 1974, 301-308. *Sterling, J. W. (1964). A comparative examination of two modes of intoxication: An exploratory study of glue sniffing: Journal of Criminal Law, Criminology & Police Science 55(1) 1964, 94-99. *Szapocznik, J., Daruna, P., Scopetta, M. A., & de Los Angeles Aranalde, M. (1977). The characteristics of Cuban immigrant inhalant abusers: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 4(3) 1977, 377-389. *Takakuwa, K., Takahashi, Y., & Suzuki, S. (1992). A follow-up study on delinquent careers of glue sniffers: Reports of the National Research Institute of Police Science Vol 33(1) Jul 1992, 14-29. *Tanaka, N., & Akoh, H. (1991). Abusing patterns and psychological traits of adolescent glue sniffers: Japanese Journal of Criminal Psychology Vol 29(2) 1991, 1-12. *Trites, R. L., & et al. (1976). Neuropsychologic and psychosocial antecedents and chronic effects of prolonged use of solvents and methamphetamine: I. Group profiles: Psychiatric Journal of the University of Ottawa Vol 1(1-2) Oct 1976, 14-20. *Walter, P. V., Maslyn, R. T., Shaffer, G. P., & Daniels, C. A. (1976). Glue sniffing: The continuing menace: Drug Forum Vol 5(3) 1976-1977, 193-195. *Wittig, M. C. W., Wright, J. D., & Kaminsky, D. C. (1997). Substance use among street children in Honduras: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 32(7-8) Jun 1997, 805-827. *Woolfson, R. C. (1982). Psychological correlates of solvent abuse: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 55(1) Mar 1982, 63-66. *Yavish, L. B., Sachkov, A. V., & Patkina, N. A. (1990). Toxicology and social danger: Toxicological and psychopharmacological investigation of organic solvents (inhalants): Pharmacopsychoecologia Vol 3(1) 1990, 31-37. Category:Drug abuse Category:Inhalant abuse